I'm Sorry I Did't Tell You Sooner
by babyfinnickcrab828
Summary: This is an angst story I wrote during a 10 minute free time I had. It's awful, but here you are anyway :) Rated T for a couple swear words.
It was a mission like any other. Simple extraction, nothing they hadn't done before. But what the hell happened? What could possibly have driven this to go so wrong? They were in Odessa and their mission was literally to go in, get a flash drive, and get out. And they'd done it beautifully, until the tires in their car got shot.

"Dammit."

"Same."

Steve glanced at his partner as she began shooting at the men running towards them. There were only four of them and she took them out with ease.

"Steve we should split up." There was another group of men coming at them.

"Okay. Meet back at the port because that's where the hellicarrier is."

Steve started running left in an attempt to drag the men farther away from Natasha. It worked, because only a couple followed her in the opposite direction towards the port. He ran as far as he could until he heard Natasha over the com, telling him that she was at the port and waiting for him. Steve fought and eliminated as many as he could before rushing back towards to the port. But another group, this one full of bigger and stronger looking men, ambushed him. And these guys had brought the big guns. Steve fought and dodged bullets for as long as he could. One guy came from behind as another kicked the shield over the the side, far enough that Steve couldn't reach it. They had him surrounded. Steve knew he couldn't fight them off. He was injured and exhausted.One bullet. _Thank God I gave the flash drive to Nat._ Two more bullets. Natasha's voice came through the com.

"Steve where the hell are you? It's been 45 minutes!" Another 3 bullets. Steve was done. As he collapsed, he heard a voice yelling and more gunshots. Strangely enough, he didn't feel anymore bullets. _It's not me they're shooting._ Steve was losing blood fast. He could barely keep his eyes open. He looked up to see Natasha running towards him. So the gunshots had been her.

"Steve!" She was yelling this time. She dropped by his side and took his head into her lap. She cradled his head in her lap.

"Shh it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. Help is coming."

Steve looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes. He knew help wasn't on the way and that he was dying. Now was as good a time as any to tell her.

"Natasha…," he croaked. "Steve don't talk it takes too much energy. Just hold on."

"No…Tasha…you and I… both…know I'm not…gonna make it."

"Don't say that! You will."

Steve moved his arm up to touch her face, which was covered in dust and soot with clear lines left by the tears. His hand cupped her cheek gently.

"Nat…I" he entered into a coughing fit. "I…love…you. I… always have."

"Steve please don't."

"Nat…this is…it. I…had to tell…you."

Natasha knew he was about to take his final breath.

"I love you too Steve. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Steve looked her in the eyes and smiled the smile she adored. And with that smile, he closed his eyes forever. Natasha couldn't hold the sob in anymore. Her body began wracking with the tears that streamed down her face. "Steve please come back to me. Please I love you please."

She leaned down and kissed him. She cried and cried until her eyes dried up. She just sat there, protecting his body from anything and anyone. A SHIELD team came to collect them. They put his body on a stretcher and covered him with a white cloth. They took him and Natasha into the ship, where she sat next to him. She put her head on his covered chest and cried some more. When they finally arrived back home, she lifted her head only to find his blood staining the cloth. They took him away from her, forever no doubt. Then a paramedic came in to address Natasha's wounds. When they let her go, she went to her place and showered. She turned on the water and just sat on the ground, not bothering to change out of her clothes. "He trusted me to save his life and I failed." She got up eventually and took a proper shower. When she came out, she changed into her tank top and sweatpants and climbed into bed. The next day, she went to visit Steve's body. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just stood there. Then she opened her mouth again. "I'm sorry," was all she could say. Then she turned around and never looked back.


End file.
